Sophie's Birthday Bash
is a birthday video created by Igor the Mii and Sophie the Otter Plot It's Sophie's Birthday, KingKool and Igor Set up the decors and the PB&J Otter trio buys the Party Food. But Midways on Sophie's Party, her Party is Crashed by Gackt, who Kidnaps Jelly Otter. W.I.P Cast Kayla as Sophie, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, Ashley Evergreen, and Shauna Paul as Igor, Bumblelion, and KingKool720 Kimberly as Princess Zelda, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, and Peanut Otter Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter Eric as John and P.C. Popple Kate as Party Popple David/Evil Genius/Zack as Gackt, Moosel Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Ricky Rabbit Kidaroo as Ed and Eleroo Steven as Floppy Rabbit , Matt Crowley and Eddy Susan as Edd (Double D) Ivy as Patty Rabbit Princess as Bonnie Wagner Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Rusty Wildwood, and Nick Penguin Belle as Pamie Penguin Dave as WilliamWill2343 Transcript KingKool720: 'Today's January 27. You know what today is, right? I will phone Igor right now. Igor '''Igor: '''Hello? '''KingKool720: '''Hey, Igor. Today's Sophie's birthday. Wanna help me with the decorations? '''Igor: '''Wow, really? Of course, I will! hours later... '''KingKool720: '''Ouch. My hands are sore, but it was worth it. rings '''Igor: '''I wonder who that is. opens the door. All of the guests except Sophie arrives '''Igor: '''Hello, everyone. Set your gifts on the table. '''KingKool720: 'rings. Opens door Hey, Sophie, happy birthday! '''Sophie: '''Thanks! I already invited my favorite cartoon characters, too. What'd you give me for my birthday? '''KingKool720: '''Oh, I'm not going to spoil it until later. '''Sophie: '''Darr... Okay. at Gackt's house... '''Gackt: '''Oh, today's Sophie's birthday? I'll create a plan that won't fail! Oh, and I'll make a Rule 34 out of the page, "Sophie's Bi--" '''POUND POUND POUND! Gackt's Mom: 'Gackt, open up this door! '''Gackt: '''NO!! Let me go on R34 in peace! '''Gackt's Mom: '''Unlock it this instant or I will give your computer away to our crazy neighbor! '''Gackt: 'the door OKAY, YOU WIN!!! '''Gackt's Mom: '''Let me take a look at your history. screen pops up; it reads "PLEASE STAND BY". Beating is heard offscreen '''WHACK! SLAP! Gackt: '''This is awful. I GOT GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS! Wait, I can just... sneak out! I'm going to ruin Sophie's birthday party! at the house... '''Igor: '''Woo! I'm a master at pin the tail at the donkey! '''Shauna: '''Great try, boyfriend! '''Igor: '''Thanks, girlfriend! '''Shauna: '''My pleasure. to Billy and Bonnie Wagner hitting a fish Piñata, which breaks and reveals candy and two balls '''Bonnie: "What are those two balls doing here?" balls pop out, revealing that they're P.C. and Party Popple Party: "We're free for less than a p-p-Penny! Let's p-p-party!" (Laughs) Billy: "I knew it was you, P.C. and Party!" P.C.: "Of course you knew us. Now, help yourself to these cool candies, but don't let the sugar rush in too fast!" (Laughs) to KingKool720 and Peanut Otter at the refreshment table KingKool720: '''in Kidaroo voice BOTTOMS. UP!!! a drink of fruit punch '''Peanut Otter: "Nice! KingKool720: '''is at 400% YOU KNOW WHAT'S NICE? THIS FRIGGIN' PUNCH!!!! '''Peanut: '''Hey, chill. Or at least do the Noodle Dance, which I won't do because I'll look goofy! '''KingKool720: '''I DON'T NEED TO CHILL!!! and paul voice Nevermind, I calmed down. '''Sophie: '''KingKool, please, can you tell me what you got for my birthday? I'm really eager! '''KingKool720: '''Everyone can't tell. It's a secret. '''Sophie: '''Darr... '''Igor: Jesus, Sophie, Calm down Sophie: 'Sorry, I just get really excited. '''KingKool720: '''Now, I'm going to drink an entire pitcher of lemonade without stopping. Kidaroo voice at 400%, again BOTTOMS. UP. AGAIN!!!!!! the entire pitcher '''Igor: '''Hey, at least save some for everyone else. '''KingKool720: 'Paul voice at 100% Alright. I'm back to normal. Again. to Roobear, Laura, Floppy, Mimi, Nick, and Pamie playing Spin the Bottle '''Roobear: "Floppy, spin this bottle!" Floppy: "OK, Roobear! I got it under control!" spins the bottle and it points towards his twin sister Mimi Floppy: "Hey Mimi, I dare you to act like a wolf!" Mimi: "OK, here goes nothing!" (Starts howling like a wolf while the others laugh) to Eric sucking in helium balloons. He talks in the Kimberly voice Eric: 'Hah! This is hilarious. I sound like a chipmunk. '''PC Guy: '''Give me a try. the balloon helium This is... embarrassing. '''Eric: 'in Eric voice I need to film this. Where's my camera? 'PC Guy: 'in Brian voice No! Wait! '''Matt Crowley: through the door in the Kidaroo voice EVERYONE! INTRUDER APPROACHING! Patty Rabbit: "Oh no! What should we do now?" Bobby Bear: "Hiding's the right thing for us!" PC Guy: '''GAAAAH! I'M GOING TO BE TURNED INTO HUMAN FLESH!!! '''Eric: '''WE'RE DONE FOR! '''Igor: BUT WHO IT IS? I HAVE A GOSHDARN GUN TO STOP THE INTRUDER! Shauna: Gosh, why? If it is Gackt, I'm doomed! smashes through the window '''Gackt: '''Missed me? '''KingKool720: '''You come near me, I swear, I will--- stuffs Jelly Otter in a bag and runs off '''Sophie: '''Not my cousin! Will anyone rescue her from that hideous Gackt? '''Igor: '''I'll see what I can do. '''KingKool720: '''We need to think outside of the box... Triva *Sophie's age is not revealed because she lives in a floating timeline. This is an example of the trope "Not Allowed to Grow". Category:Birthday Videos Category:Videos by Igor the Mii Category:Gift Videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1